Three Colder Moons
hey, this belongs solely to fathom. grammar edits are fine, but please refrain from editing anything else. i’ve wanted to do a wof retelling for a while oof Hvitur, vol. one 5005 A.S. Hvitur had made a lot of bad decisions in his life. Joining the Talons of Peace? Bad decision. Volunteering for this mission? Bad decision. Sticking with it all? Bad decision. Hvitur was angry. And his anger made him careless. At the very least two guards had seen or heard him; he needed to act faster. It took him a minute to find the hatchery, and all the while he regretted saying it was too dangerous for Kestrel. He snuck in fine, and, after he had a quick overview of all the eggs, selected the largest egg and headed out. Some miracle had allowed Hvitur to get to a cliffside unbothered, but his tail was stomped on before he could jump off and fly away. "So close, and yet so far," snarled a voice behind him. Grimacing, he turned around to face Queen Scarlet. "Hey, Scarlet," Hvitur growled. "Let me go, and nobody gets hurt." Queen Scarlet grinned wickedly. "Now now, that's no way to address a queen. And besides, there's no guards here to get hurt except that egg of yours." "Not even someone like you would kill an innocent dragonet, Scarlet." "I feel like you're trying to insult me." Scarlet looked into his eyes, and Hvitur could tell she was having way too much fun. "Surely you wouldn't insult a queen, not in your position?" Hvitur opened his mouth, and she laughed. "Your cold breath isn't going to scare me, IceWing. You wouldn't want that egg broken in the fight, would you?" Hvitur was angry. And his anger made him careless. He rushed at Queen Scarlet and body slammed her, clutching the egg to his body like one would a football. Shocked, Queen Scarlet released his tail, and he hit her with frostbreath before flying off. Hvitur, spreading his wings, laughed to himself. He had something he could finally be proud of. And the war would finally be over. Queen Scarlet got up. Her talons went to her cold, injured face. "I don't think so, IceWing," she snarled to herself, and shot after Hvitur. Hvitur turned around, seeing an angry SkyWing queen chasing after him, faster than he had seen anyone fly before. Fire met frostbreath, and the world for Hvitur went dark. Clay, vol. one 5007 A.S. Clay was falling fast. He was going to hit the ground at a million miles an hour and die and they’d never find his body. Okay, they’d probably ''find his body. But that didn’t make it better. "Spread, your wings, idiot!" Kestrel called down. "Let the wind catch them. Don’t flap them around like an idiot if you aren’t in control of them!" Clay tried to get his wings to stick out, but they had frozen in fear and could only contract. Before he hit the ground and shattered every bone in his body, Kestrel caught him and laid him in the grass. "It’s too dark." Clay complained. "That‘s the third time today I nearly died." "You know perfectly well we’ll get caught by guards if we do it in the day." Kestrel snapped, before her voice softened into a sigh. "Look, Starflight didn’t do it his first time either, and neither of you are SkyWings. You’ll get it eventually, Clay." Clay looked towards Starflight, the only other dragonet of the five whose wings were grown enough to try flying. ''Daughter? ''Clay thought, and saw Starflight nod. Starflight was a mind-reading, future-telling NightWing, but his powers had been injured when Clay had broken open his shell a moment before it was supposed to. He could still do it well enough to see that Kestrel was thinking of her deceased daughter. "I’ll try it again." Clay muttered. "But don’t expect me to be able to fly." "One last attempt, and then we’ll head inside. We don’t want to be-" "Caught by any guards, yeah." Clay interrupted, then looked down. "Okay, I’ll try again." Clay climbed back up the tree and looked down to where Starflight was seated. He nodded, and Clay jumped. Clay was falling fast again, and again he felt a flash of fear, but something was different. He spread his wings as far out as he could, and the cold wind swept under them. "I’m flying?" Clay breathed in wonder. The dark ground below him was moving faster than it ever had. He looked up and around, and behind him, and saw Starflight on his tail. "I did it!" Clay shouted back to Starflight, who grinned in response. Clay landed hard on the ground, but the pain was disguised by the pure elation Clay felt. "Good job." Kestrel grunted, before turning around and walking back, but the pride in her voice could not be disguised. Clay turned around as Starflight caught up to them. "You did well." Starflight’s grin grew wider. "And hey, you’re one more dragon that can brag to Tsunami about being able to fly. Come on, let’s head back to the cave." Clay, vol. two ''5011 A.S. "Clay, come here and tell Starflight why he’s an idiot." Tsunami appeared at the entrance of Clay’s private cave, where he and Sunny were debating whether cows or carrots were more delicious. "Hmm?" Clay’s eyes narrowed. "Why?" Tsunami turned and noticed Sunny, looking at them both with a bemused expression. "Why we need to leave this cave as soon as possible." "Leave?" Clay blurted out, and behind him Sunny echoed Clay’s surprise. "We don’t need to leave."Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (TheUnFathomable)